Power of the Force II (toyline)
= History = ---- Power of the Force is the first action figure line from Kenner after their absorption by Hasbro, which ran from 1995-2000. ---- = Action Figures = ---- Basic *2-1B Medic Droid with Medical Diagnostic Computer *4-LOM with Blaster Pistol and Blaster Rifle *Admiral Ackbar with Comlink Wrist Blaster *Admiral Ackbar with Wrist Blaster *ASP-7 Droid with Spaceport Supply Rods *AT-ST Driver with Blaster Rifle and Pistol Version 1 *AT-ST Driver with Blaster Rifle and Pistol Version 2 *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi with Lightsaber and Removable Cloak *Bib Fortuna with Hold-Out Blaster Version 1 *Bib Fortuna with Hold-Out Blaster Version 2 *Boba Fett with Sawed-Off Blaster Rifle and Jet Pack Version 1 *Boba Fett with Sawed-Off Blaster Rifle and Jet Pack Version 2 *Bossk with Blaster Rifle and Pistol *C-3PO with Realistic Metalized Body *Chewbacca with Bowcaster and Heavy Blaster Rifle *Darth Vader with Lightsaber and Removable Cape Version 1 *Darth Vader with Lightsaber and Removable Cape Version 2 *Death Star Gunner with Radiation Suit and Blaster Pistol *Death Star Gunner with Imperial Blaster and Assault Rifle Version 1 *Death Star Gunner with Imperial Blaster and Assault Rifle Version 2 *Dengar with Blaster Rifle *Emperor Palpatine with Walking Stick Version 1 *Emperor Palpatine with Walking Stick Version 2 *Emperor's Royal Guard with Force Pike *EV-9D9 with Datapad *Gamorrean Guard with Vibro-Axe *Garindan (Long Snoot) with Hold-Out Pistol *Grand Moff Tarkin with Imperial Issue Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Greedo with Rodian Blaster Rifle *Greedo with Blaster Pistol *Han Solo with Heavy Assault Rifle and Blaster *Bespin Han Solo with Heavy Assault Rifle and Blaster *Han Solo in Carbonite with Carbonite Freezing Chamber *Han Solo in Carbonite Block *Han Solo in Carbonite with Carbonite Block Version 1 *Han Solo in Carbonite with Carbonite Block Version 2 *Han Solo in Endor Gear with Blaster Pistol *Han Solo in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol and Assault Rifle *Hoth Rebel Soldier with Survival Backpack and Blaster Rifle *Jawas with Glowing Eyes and Ionization Blasters *Jawas with Glowing Eyes and Blaster Pistols *Lando Calrissian with Heavy Rifle and Blaster Pistol *Lando Calrissian as Skiff Guard with Skiff Guard Force Pike *Luke Skywalker with Grappling Hook Blaster and Lightsaber *Luke Skywalker in Ceremonial Outfit with Medal of Valor and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker in Dagobah Fatigues with Lightsaber and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol and Lightsaber Version 1 *Luke Skywalker in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol and Lightsaber Version 2 *Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker with Lightsaber and Removable Cloak Version 1 *Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker with Lightsaber and Removable Cloak Version 2 *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise with Imperial Issue Blaster Version 1 *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise with Imperial Issue Blaster Version 2 *Luke Skywalker in X-Wing Fighter Pilot Gear with Lightsaber and Blaster Pistol *Malakili (Rancor Keeper) with Long-Handled Vibro-Blade *Momaw Nadon "Hammerhead" with Double-Barreled Laser Canon *Momaw Nadon "Hammerhead" with Double-Barreled Blaster Rifle *Nien Nunb with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Ponda Boba with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Princess Leia Organa with "Laser" Pistol and Assault Rifle *Leia in Boushh Disguise with Blaster Rifle and Bounty Hunter Helmet *Princess Leia Organa as Jabba's Prisoner *R2-D2 with Light-Pipe Eye Port and Retractable Leg *R5-D4 with Concealed Photon Missile Launcher *Saelt-Marae (Yak Face) with Battle Staff *Tatooine Stormtrooper with Concussion Grenade Cannon *Sandtrooper with Heavy Blaster Rifle Version 1 *Sandtrooper with Heavy Blaster Rifle Version 2 *Snowtrooper with Imperial Issue Blaster Rifle *Stormtrooper with Blaster Rifle and Heavy Infantry Cannon Version 1 *Stormtrooper with Blaster Rifle and Heavy Infantry Cannon Version 2 *TIE Fighter Pilot with Imperial Blaster Pistol and Rifle Version 1 *TIE Fighter Pilot with Imperial Blaster Pistol and Rifle Version 2 *Tusken Raider with Gaderffi Stick Battle Club *Tusken Raider with Gaderffi Stick *Weequay Skiff Guard with Force Pike and Blaster Rifle *Yoda with Jedi Trainer Backpack and Gimer Stick Version 1 *Yoda with Jedi Trainer Backpack and Gimer Stick Version 2 Special Editions CommTech *No. C 1 Jawa and "GONK" Droid *No. C 2 R2-D2 with "Holographic" Princess Leia *No. C 3 Luke Skywalker with T-16 Skyhopper Model *No. C 4 Greedo with Blaster *No. C 5 Han Solo with Blaster Pistol & Holster *No. C 6 Darth Vader with Imperial Interrogation Droid *No. C 7 Stormtrooper with Battle Damage and Blaster Rifle Rack *No. C 8 Princess Leia with Sporting Blaster *No. C 9 Admiral Motti with Imperial Blaster Fan Club Exclusive *No. C11 Wuher with Droid Detector Unit Electronic Power F/X *Electronic Power F/X Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Electronic Power F/X Darth Vader *Electronic Power F/X Emperor Palpatine *Electronic Power F/X Luke Skywalker *Electronic Power F/X R2-D2 (Artoo-Detoo) Exclusives *B'omarr Monk *Han Solo in Imperial Guard Disguise *Kabe and Muftak *Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight Theater Edition *Oola and Salacious Crumb *Spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi Cantina Band Members *Doikk Na'ts *Figrin D'an *Ickabel G'ont *Lirin Car'n *Nalan Cheel *Sun'il Ei'de *Tech Mo'r *Tedn Dahai Flashback Photo *Anakin Skywalker with Lightsaber *Aunt Beru with Service Droid *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi with Lightsaber *C-3PO with Removable Arm *Hoth Chewbacca with Bowcaster Rifle *Darth Vader with Lightsaber *Emperor Palpatine with Force Lightning *Luke Skywalker with Blaster Rifle and Electrobinoculars *Princess Leia in Ceremonial Dress with Medal of Honor *R2-D2 with Launching Lightsaber *Yoda with Cane and Boiling Pot Freeze Frame Collection 1 *Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi with Lightsaber *C-3PO with Realistic Metalized Body and Cargo Net *Chewbacca as Boushh's Bounty with Bowcaster *Endor Rebel Soldier with Survival Backpack and Blaster Rifle *Bespin Han Solo with Heavy Assault Rifle and Blaster Pistol *Han Solo in Endor Gear with Blaster Pistol *Han Solo with Blaster Pistol *Hoth Rebel Soldier with Survival Backpack and Blaster Rifle *Lando Calrissian in General's Gear with Heavy Rifle and Blaster Pistol *Lando Calrissian as Skiff Guard with Skiff Guard Force Pike *Lobot with Blaster Pistol and Transmitter *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise with Imperial Blaster *Luke Skywalker in Ceremonial Outfit with Blaster Pistol *Bespin Luke Skywalker with Lightsaber and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker with Blastshield Helmet and Lightsaber *Mon Mothma with Baton *Orrimaarko (Prune Face) with Blaster Rifle *Princess Leia Organa as Jabba's Prisoner *Princess Leia Organa in Ewok Celebration Outfit *Princess Leia Organa with Blaster Rifle and Long-Barreled Pistol *R2-D2 with Spring-Loaded, Pop-Up Scanner *Rebel Fleet Trooper with Blaster Pistol and Rifle Collection 2 *8D8 with Droid Branding Device *Biggs Darklighter with Blaster Pistol *EV-9D9 with Datapad *Ewoks: Wicket & Logray with Staff, Medicine Pouch, and Spear *Gamorrean Guard with Vibro-Axe *Lak Sivrak with Blaster Pistol and Vibro-Blade *Malakili (Rancor Keeper) with Long-Handled Vibro-Blade *Nien Nunb with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Saelt-Marae (Yak Face) with Battle Staff *Ugnaughts with Tool Kit Collection 3 *Boba Fett with Sawed-Off Blaster Rifle and Jet Pack *Captain Piett with Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Darth Vader with Removable Helmet and Lightsaber *Death Star Trooper with Blaster Rifle *Garindan with Hold-Out Pistol *Grand Moff Tarkin with Imperial Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Ishi Tib with Blaster Rifle *Ree-Yees with Blaster Pistols *Sandtrooper with Concussion Grenade Cannon *Snowtrooper with Imperial Blaster Rifle *Stormtrooper with Blaster Rifle and Heavy Infantry Cannon *TIE Fighter Pilot with Imperial Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Weequay Skiff Guard with Force Pike and Blaster Rifle *Zuckuss with Heavy Assault Blaster Rifle Fan-Club Four *AT-AT Driver with Imperial Issue Blaster *Death Star Droid with Mouse Droid *Pote Snitkin with Force Pike and Blaster Pistol *Princess Leia Organa in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol Millennium Minted Coins *C-3PO *Chewbacca *Emperor Palpatine *Bespin Han Solo *Luke Skywalker in Endor Gear *Princess Leia in Endor Gear *Snowtrooper Expanded Universe *Dark Trooper from Dark Forces Video Game *Clone Emperor Palpatine from Dark Empire Comics *Grand Admiral Thrawn from Heir to the Empire Novel as Portrayed in Comics *Imperial Sentinel from Dark Empire Comics *Kyle Katarn from Dark Forces Video Game *Luke Skywalker from Dark Empire Comics *Mara Jade from Heir to the Empire Novel as Portrayed in Comics *Princess Leia from Dark Empire Comics *Spacetrooper from Heir to the Empire Novel as Portrayed in Comics Shadows of the Empire *Chewbacca in Bounty Hunter Disguise *Dash Rendar *Luke Skywalker in Imperial Guard Disguise *Prince Xizor *Leia in Boushh Disguise with Blaster Rifle and Bounty Hunter Helmet Deluxe Figures *Deluxe Boba Fett with Wing-Blast Rocketpack and Overhead Cannon *Deluxe Hoth Rebel Soldier with Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon *Deluxe Han Solo with Smuggler Flight Pack *Deluxe Luke Skywalker's Desert Sport Skiff *Deluxe Snowtrooper with E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster *Deluxe Crowd Control Stormtrooper *Deluxe Probe Droid Error Cards *Power of the Force II Error Cards ---- = Multipacks = ---- Cinema Scenes *Cantina Aliens *Cantina Showdown *Death Star Escape *Final Jedi Duel *Jabba the Hutt's Dancers *Jabba's Skiff Guards *Jedi Spirits *Mynock Hunt *Purchase of the Droids *Rebel Pilots Comic Packs *Boba Fett vs. IG-88 *Prince Xizor vs. Darth Vader Max Rebo Band Pairs *Barquin D'an / Droopy McCool *Joh Yowza / Sy Snootles *Max Rebo / Doda Bodonawieedo Princess Leia Collection *Princess Leia and Han Solo *Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia and R2-D2 *Princess Leia and Wicket the Ewok ---- = Vehicles = ---- *A-Wing Fighter *Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *Electronic Imperial AT-AT Walker *Electronic Millennium Falcon Playset/Vehicle *Electronic Rebel Snowspeeder *Electronic X-Wing Fighter *Imperial AT-ST (Scout Walker) Vehicle *Imperial Speeder Bike *Landspeeder *Luke's T-16 Skyhopper *Power Racing Speeder Bike with Scout Trooper *Speeder Bike with Luke Skywalker In Endor Gear *Speeder Bike with Princess Leia Organa in Endor Gear *TIE Fighter Electronic Power F/X *Electronic Power F/X Luke Skywalker's Red Five X-Wing Fighter Expanded Universe *Airspeeder *Cloud Car *Cruisemissile Trooper *Speeder Bike Shadows of the Empire *Boba Fett's Slave I Vehicle *Dash Rendar's Outrider *Swoop Vehicle Target Exclusives *Tatooine Skiff *Y-Wing Fighter Collector Fleet *Electronic Rebel Blockade Runner *Electronic Star Destroyer *Electronic Super Star Destroyer ---- = Creatures = ---- *Dewback and Sandtrooper *Jabba the Hutt and Han Solo *Luke Skywalker and Tauntaun Toys 'Я' Us Exclusives *Bantha and Tusken Raider *Rancor and Luke Skywalker *Ronto and Jawa *Tauntaun and Han Solo *Wampa and Luke Skywalker ---- = Playsets = ---- *Death Star Escape *Detention Block Rescue *Endor Attack *Hoth Battle *Millennium Falcon CD-ROM Playset 3-D Display Dioramas *Cantina at Mos Eisley *Jabba's Palace with Han Solo in Carbonite Mail-Away Exclusives *Mos Eisley Cantina Complete Galaxy *Dagobah with Yoda *Death Star with Darth Vader *Endor with Ewok *Tatooine with Luke Skywalker Gunner Stations *Millennium Falcon with Han Solo *Millennium Falcon with Luke Skywalker *TIE Fighter with Darth Vader ---- = Cases/Display Stands = ---- *Electronic Talking C-3PO Carry Case *Millennium Falcon Carry Case *Official Collector Case Category:Hasbro Toy Lines